ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost-Spider
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Maxine Stacy (Ghost-Spider) is a vigilante, a Secret Warrior, and a former intern of Oscorp who uses her powers and gadgets to fight criminals and protect the people of New York City as the Ghost-Spider. Biography Ghost-Spider Origin Rise of Ghost-Spider Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills the daughter of police captain George Stacy and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's passing, Gwen was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. She often felt secluded and conflicted between the free spirit inherited from her mother and the strict principles of her police captain father. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, Gwen developed friendships with other high school students, a group of girls with whom she formed a band to share their love for music, The Emm-Jays, fellow introvert student Peter Parker, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After Gwen was bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, she was granted spider-like abilities, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as Ghost-Spider. Death of Peter Parker Gwen found her voice through the rock band she co-founded with Michelle “MJ” Jones, Betty Brant, and Gloria Grant, The Emm-Jays, and further freedom through the mask, quickly becoming a popular news story and wisecracking performer. Influenced by her father's moral code, Gwen uses her powers to help those in need and bring criminals to justice. Ghost-Spider’s influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen’s life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Ghost-Spider, conducted an experiment that turned him into a reptilian-like creature, The Lizard. The serum caused Peter to go mad, and Gwen was forced to fight her friend. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his Human form, but died due to the serum. With no evidence or link to Peter's transformation, Ghost-Spider was blamed by the media and the authorities for Peter Parker's death and was branded a criminal accused of murder. Secret Warriors Recruitment In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter Parker’s death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, her police captain father was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation and commanding the police force tasked with targeting Ghost-Spider. Throughout the course of her vigilante career, Ghost-Spider has made enemies on the right and wrong side of the law, but has also gained the trust of heroic allies. After several failed police attempts to capture Ghost-Spider, Captain Stacy requested the assistance of SHIELD to help bring in the vigilante. Though Ghost-Spider put up a fight, the vigilante was subdued by Agents of SHIELD and placed in their custody. However, instead of turning her over to the proper authorities, Agent of SHIELD Daisy Johnson decided to recruit Ghost-Spider as an off-the-books member of her Secret Warriors team and secretly arranged her escape after discerning her civilian identity Gwen Stacy. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: * Wall-Crawling * Spider-Sense ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed. ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Equilibrium ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Contaminant Immunity Category:Heroes Category:Cross-Species Category:Spies Category:Oscorp Industries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Secret Warriors Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Enhanced Category:SHIELD Members Category:SHIELD Category:Earth-SGU Category:Avengers Members